threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Rayous
'Welcome' Feel free to leave a message on my talk page.--'''Knightrez' Spotlight Finaly this wiki has a spotlight I found it on the goosebumps wiki. Is your wiki spotlighted at well? Yukimura Sanada 14:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what you mean by my wiki, but if you mean this for this wiki. --'Knighrez(Talk) 14:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I ment does your Automobile wiki have a spotlight?Yukimura Sanada 15:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nope --'''Knighrez(Talk) 01:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Pictures Why do you remove pictures and captures from Infoboxes? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :If there is no other picture then RTKXI picture on a major character it should be removed. It just interferes with the historical person. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Knightrez, first of all it would be better if you discussed this or explain it in your edit summary. Second of all, your argument doesn't hold much value since there are no images from 184 - 280 and thus there are no images that give any proper indication on how the person could have looked. The oldest pictures of 3K people are probably the ones from SGYY, which we all know is fictional. Third of all, there is a SGYY pic of Sun Jian. With a bit of cutting it could be used as a profile pic. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, my point is, major characters shouldn't have RTKXI potraits. They should have Historical Artwork if any. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::In your first post you said we should not put images in it that have no historical relevance. Anyway, let's not get into a discussion about this, it's not needed imo. As I said before, there are no images that show exactly how the character looked, so we can use any image. Historical artwork over game related stuff anytime though (but I think that was pretty clear for a while now) --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Cao Pi Did Cao Pi lunch an attack on Yuan Shao just to help his father Cao Cao. Yukimura Sanada 13:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Could you be more specific? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Did Cao Pi lunch an attack on Yuan Shao after the battle of GuanDu just to help his father Cao Cao. Yukimura Sanada 13:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :No way. I don't think so. Cao Pi would've been 13 in 200 A.D. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok thanks.Yukimura Sanada 13:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::To be exact, Cao Pi was 14 at that time (and indeed way too young) --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Lady Guo Hi again but can you help me with this. What was the birthname of the Lady Guo? Yukimura Sanada 14:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :You justed asked Zantam. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :He's offline for a while and I just want a quick answer. Couse I thought you were both offline Yukimura Sanada 14:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Zantam knows. btw I thought you said you would contribute to my wiki. If you don't want to, thats okay. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I would if I only knew more about the history and just checked Zhen Ji's article and there it says her name was Guo Nüwang, that must be her name don't you think so? Yukimura Sanada 14:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mean Empress Guo? I think its: Empress Guo Nüwang, Guo Nüwang. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::No. As with many women, her birthname was never recorded. However we do know about her style name, which is Nüwang. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) admin trial Guess I pissed you off a bit. I can always revert your edits and you can always revert mine. This is a feature on Wiki and it's there to be used. Anyway, I just made a sitenotice and I was satisfied with the way it looked(!). Then you come and edit and make it (imo) way too large! Imo, it was ugly and not necessary to be so big! You see it on every page so... Also, about your admin trial. So far you've been locking some things, removing RTK portraits, edit sitenotices and that's about it. In other words you're telling me how the Wiki should look or should be handled. Actually, I'm happy with the way it looks. You don't have to show me how you think I should run this wiki. Just help with contributing, helping other visitors, dealing with spammers, etc. Also, if we're BOTH admins (which we are at the moment), I think we should work together. Discuss things. I made a sitenotic. Don't like it? Tell me. I did revert your edit, but is you editting my sitenotice not a little bit the same? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'm cool. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine, I'll be submissive and step aside and be a bystander. I won't edit your templates. I think were clear. I'll listen to you --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't be a co-admin. You want full adminship. You want to run things. You can't work together. You're better of having your own Wiki, such as automobile and also NBA, which is more your wiki then the other admins. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let's view it this way. Wookieepedia has about 30 administrators, how do they argue on owing the wiki? Peace and Truce, I will not argue. You've taken the field. I will try my BEST to cooperate. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. the custom edit buttons work :-) Following How did you know so very quick that I posted on community.wikia? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have community central as an extra tab. I monitor it from time to time and I posted some forums lately. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :And the sitenotice? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC)